


Ymir's Taming Training

by Atma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, Diapers, F/F, Fetish, Humiliation, Incest Play, Kink, Pants wetting, Punishment, Soap in mouth, Spanking, Suckling, Swear jar, Vaginal Fingering, Vomiting, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atma/pseuds/Atma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir's drunken misbehavior leads Christa to take extreme countermeasures in teaching her how to behave herself.</p><p>Contains Ymir being forced into a diaper and utterly humiliated by Christa the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ymir's Taming Training

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a challenge to myself to see how extreme and esoteric of fetish fic I could write. I do not expect anyone but me to enjoy this or condone this and fully understand if nobody else wants this or ever expected it. You have been warned. Get out while you still can.

Christa was fed up.

This was the third day this week that Ymir had stumbled back into the barracks, reeking of beer and blood, having pounded the face of another man who was talking shit about her woman. She would just collapse on the bunk next to Christa's and snore loudly, not even bothering to change out of her vomit-stained shirt, her head pounding but proud of herself for defending her beloved's honor. 

So when she woke up the next morning to find herself alone, she was surprised. Her hand held to her head trying to stave the middle stages of a hangover off, she wandered around inside and out looking for Christa. Or anyone. Did something come in the night and take them? No, surely she would have woken up and fought back, even in her sorry state.

Eventually, Ymir found herself in the girl's washroom, in desperate need of a cold head dunk to calm her throbbing head. Maybe they all went to the mess hall without her; something greasy sounded good about now to soothe her angry stomach. Eggs fried in meat grease smooshed in bread and covered in syrup and hot sauce sounded perfect about now.

One long, soothing dunk in the sink later and Ymir was shaking her head and hair out, ready to go. She looked in the mirror and checked her teeth, rinsing her mouth out and trying to rub that smell out of her shirt, when her eyes caught a small movement behind her. Oh good, someone was still around, maybe she could figure out just what the hell was going on.

When she turned, though, all she saw was an eyeful of Christa, carrying a bucket holding soap and towels in it. 

“C-Christa! Just who I was looking for! What's up, did you wanna shower together? I mean, nobody else is around. I'll scrub yours if you scrub mine~” said Ymir, trying her best to go from surprised to smooth in one sentence. 

“No you won't, Ymir!” growled Christa, doing her best to sound intimidating. “Do you know how worried I was about you last night? This is the last time you're going out that late and causing trouble like that! I didn't have my best friend near me all night and could hardly sleep worrying about you!”

“Fuck. Shit. Crap.” Ymir swore, her face tinting red as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. “Christa, I was just defending you and...”

“NO EXCUSES, YMIR! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE NOW, YOUNG LADY!” yelled Christa, pulling her soap out of her bucket and standing on the bottom of it, one hand pulling Ymir's head down to meet hers and gripping her hair. “You're going to learn some manners!”

She hooked one finger on Ymir's lips and tugged her mouth open, pushing the bar of soap into her mouth and clamping it there. The taller woman began to squirm and twist her head around, trying to free herself from Christa's surprisingly strong grip, the taste of the soap burning her tongue as bubbles formed thick and slid down the back of her throat, making her gag and cough hard as she tried to throw it back up. Her nostrils filled with the overwhelming scent of fake flowers as it backed up all through her mouth and caked her teeth and tongue.

Tears began to run down Ymir's eyes as she struggled to break free of Christa's hard, cleansing embrace, snot bubbling up green and running out of her nose, eyes wide as she tried to plead for mercy. The short girl was having none of it and forcing more soap in, foaming up bad against Ymir's spit, her poor hungover stomach roaring in pain as she gagged and drooled out of her mouth. Soon, she had to pry her friend off and throw the soap on the ground, rushing for the nearest sink and leaning her head over it, bile building as her head swirled, slowly retching up a pile of last night's boozefest into the sink, growling loudly and moaning in pain as soap chips fell out of her mouth and mixed happily with her vomit.

God, did it ever reek. 

Ymir immediately turned the sink on and let it wash away, rinsing the rotten, acidic, soapy taste out of her mouth and catching her breath, a cold sweat rolling down her face as she slumped down to the floor and sat against the wall, holding her face in her hand. Her headache was gone, at least, and her stomach empty and calm, but the lingering smell of the soap clung to her nose and throat, making her spit on the ground and drool more as she looked up at Christa in confusion.

“The hell was that for?” shouted Ymir, teeth bared as she caught her breath and wiped her forehead.

“Now now, there will be no swearing, young lady! But I'm glad you at least got all that nasty, gross beer out of you. Girls your age shouldn't be drinking that!” Christa admonished her friend, pointing a finger in her face as she picked up the towel she brought in and licked a corner of it, dabbing Ymir's face with it and humming. “Let's get you cleaned up and to breakfast. You need to keep your strength up; you are a growing girl after all!”

“Did you hit your head or something, Christa? You're sounding really weird.” asked Ymir, standing up and taking her friend's hand, guiding the towel where it was needed most and wiping her tongue on it. “My drinking and swearing's not bothered you before now.”

“I'm fine, Ymir, dear! You're just misbehaving so much lately! Maybe it's time you got a full course lesson in manners! I want you to grow up to be a wonderful woman! And that means less swearing, less drinking, and less punching!” Christa's eyes lit up as she set the towel aside for now and took Ymir's hand, leading her out and towards the mess hall like a mother leading a child.

Ymir just sighed and resigned herself to this for now. She'd eat breakfast with her and maybe after, when they were alone again, she could find out what the hell was going on. Since when was Christa her mom? The last thing she wanted was an incest fetish on top of all this other drama.

By the time they got to the mess hall, most of the seats were filled. There was room enough for them to sit together at a back table, plates in hand, sitting down and slowly working on their meal. Christa had her usual gruel and toast, Ymir a plate of over-peppered eggs and toast, and a pot of coffee in tin cups split between them. Oh, sweet sweet caffeine. It was only after Ymir started eating and stringing egg yolk on the corner of her bread did she see who was sitting across from her.

It was Reiner. And he had a plate full of the last of the bacon. Of all the people in all of the regiments, it had to be his stupid blocky face.

“Good morning, Ymir! Good morning, Christa! Good of you to join us for a civilized meal after all!” Reiner beamed brightly, trying his best to sound a tad smug. “Where did you find her this time, Christa? Sleeping in again? A shame, really, that she's so undisciplined. I don't know why you hang out with her so much.” He picked up a large, extra greasy strip of bacon and shoved it in his mouth with a grin.

“Hey, shitbucket, nobody asked you!” Ymir growled, reaching across and stealing two pieces of meat off Reiner's plate, one for herself and one slipped into Christa's gruel. She needed her protein too, after all. “Besides, look who's talking! How much of that meat do you really need? Share, assmaster. We don't get to eat that shit too often; don't you fucking dare lord over it!”

“Oh, I have been, and would have shared with you too if you had asked! Especially if it's for Christa, am I right?” Reiner grinned, taking a sip of his coffee out of his dented tin cup. “I was just watching over it so some miscreant didn't steal it all for himself!”

“You. Me. Outside. Right now.” Ymir growled, cracking her knuckles and showing her teeth.

Before either of them could speak or move further, Christa shot up and snorted, glaring at Ymir. “No, you naughty little girl! What did I just tell you?”

“C-Christa! Not in the mess hall!” Ymir pleaded, her face turning red again.

“If you're going to act up in the mess hall, then you're going to get disciplined in it too! For shame, Ymir!” Christa pouted, opening up a pouch that she had brought in with her and pulling out a small glass jar with Ymir's name written on it. She put it in front of her friend and pointed in it, almost as if instructing Ymir to put something in it.

“The fuck's this?” asked Ymir, feeling more and more embarrassed as more and more eyes began to look at her. People from every table were watching her every move, enjoying the free show with their breakfast.

“It's a swear jar, young lady! Every time you say something awful or call someone a name, you have to put a bit of your salary into it!” explained Christa. “And so far since we began eating, you've said enough to pay up four times!”

“Y-you're serious, aren't you, Christa? But that's my beer money!” Ymir protested, rubbing her head in anxiety again. She looked into Christa's eyes, knowing every bit that she was serious, and bit her lower lip. Everyone was watching her and she knew she couldn't get away with anything else, lest the higher ups punish her or Christa for this. “Fffiiiiinne.”

Ymir groaned and reached in her pocket, picking out four coins and dropping them in, sitting back down in defeat. Somehow, eggs and toast lose their magic when you've been completely humiliated in front of everyone. Her face slumped forward against the table, arms crossed as she sighed and poked at her plate. 

Reiner began cracking up. “Oh, oh man! Christa, this is why everyone respects you; you put this nasty beast in line so well! You are a boon to our unit!”

Christa just ignored him and turned to Ymir, patting her on the back. “Well, it's beer money no longer. From this day forward, you're only allowed coffee, water, or juice. Beer is for grown-ups, and you've proven yourself quite a child lately. You're going to have to earn your beer privileges back!”

“I-I'm not a child! Christa, come on!” Ymir begged, her voice strained.

“We'll discuss this more after we finish eating. And I want you to scoop up every bite and finish it off. And thank Reiner for being so kind not to yell at you for taking his bacon without asking!” Christa smiled, making Ymir feel even more uneasy. Just what was she planning? Her actions all seemed premeditated; could she have been thinking of doing this all along? How long had she been cooking all this up in her brain, anyways? Whatever was going on she couldn't figure it out, so she ate as quick as she could; the sooner they got out and found all this out the better.

Ymir bit her lip and grit her teeth, trying her best to stay calm. “I. I. I am. So. Sorry. Re. Reiner. For. Taking. Your bacon. It. It will not. Happen again. I. I promise.”

“Good! Now shake hands and be good friends!” Christa smiled. “Friendship is an important value for any grown up to understand! Isn't it better than fighting?” 

Ymir stared at her, looking and feeling for all the world that she had died. She groaned and offered a cold, dead hand, Reiner laughing as he shook it and nodded. 

“Apology accepted! You two have a good day now and don't be late to practice later!” said Reiner, watching as Christa and Ymir got up and left, taking the jar with them. Ymir felt nauseated all over again, wiping her hand on Sasha's back on the way out, making sure Christa didn't see her do such. The two made their way to a secluded corner where the still prying eyes of their squad mates couldn't see them.

“Don't you feel better now, Ymir dear?” Christa asked, sounding delighted.

“Not really, no. What's going on? You're getting weirder by the minute.” Ymir asked, too humiliated to make eye contact.

“I told you, I'm going to teach you manners. But with how bad you've been, we have to go all the way back to square one. Didn't anyone ever teach you how to behave as a kid? Oh well, doesn't matter now, I suppose I'll have to do the job!” Christa explained. “And next, you're getting a bath and changing your clothes. You're not going to training in a stained, smelly shirt. I'll go get your stuff and you meet me back at the washroom, okay?”

The poor girl was confused and almost resigned to defeat. Ymir nodded and watched Christa skip back towards the barracks, making her own way back to the washroom and praying quietly to herself that whatever was about to happen didn't involve another chunk of white, flaky soap down her throat. She checked for a large, empty bath stall and stripped down, sitting in the tub cross legged and holding her feet in a lazy attempt to cover herself up. Her dark skin and freckled body stood out against the old porcelain of the tub, making her obvious to any other cadets that came in, all of them snickering and pointing out how odd it was to see her of all peoplecleaning up. 

Christa came back soon enough, holding a fresh uniform for Ymir, folded up in a tight bundle, along with plenty of towels and soaps in a bucket, setting them aside and closing the stall, stripping slowly herself. Ymir's face tinged red as she tried to focus her eyes elsewhere; it was one thing to have everyone else see her naked, but she dare not lay eyes on Christa so directly. She'd peek now and again, but this felt tantamount to sin, and what little self restraint she had kicked in as she turned her back and offered her friend a seat, which she did take and began to undo the tie around Ymir's ponytail, noticing how greasy and unkempt her hair was.

“When was the last time you washed and brushed your hair out, young lady?” Christa admonished Ymir, dunking her with a hot bucket of water and soaping her hands up to rub her friend's scalp with. “You look so much nicer when you're clean, why don't you take care of yourself?”

“I'd rather do anything else. Who has time for such meticulous hygiene anyways when you could all get eaten at any damn second?” Ymir pouted, a small delay between her brain and her mouth taking place as she immediately froze up. “I, uh, well shit. I mean, crud. I didn't mean to say that! Don't make me use the jar!”

“Too bad, young lady. Cleaning up means your language, too. That'll be two more coins when we're done in here!” said Christa, soaping Ymir's hair up well and rinsing it thoroughly, making her look like a soaked, pouty dog. She smiled, obviously enjoying this way too much, making Ymir even more suspicious and even more unable to look her in the eye. 

Her aloofness failed to dent Christa's spirit, as the shorter girl soon found herself soaping up Ymir's body and tickling her armpits and stomach clean, washing up and down her legs and noticing how unshaved and unkempt she was all over, prodding her toes and the soles of her feet. The poor tall girl couldn't hold it in against such a full-scale assault, trying her best not to laugh and squirm and failing, losing control of her body and its functions as Christa prodded her more and more until she found herself emptying her bladder by reflex, pissing down the drain and turning bright red once she felt what was going on. It was dark yellow and musky as could be; a sign she was still dehydrated from her hangover. There was no way Christa didn't see or smell that.

“C-CHRISTA NO SHIT I'M PISSING THE GODDAMN TUB! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?” Ymir shouted, not caring who was hearing. A few nearby cadets made a mental note not to use that tub for a while.

“Three more, so that's five. What a naughty girl you are, Ymir dear.” Christa said in a sing-song voice, dumping a tub of water down her friend's crotch and rinsing her off. “You are clean, though. You're free to get up and dry yourself off and get dressed while I wash up. No peeking now!”

With that said, Ymir stood up and grabbed a towel, drying herself off and grumbling to herself, slowly patting herself everywhere and making sure no remains of the mess she made were on her before she began toweling her hair. Last thing she needed was to rub the remnants of her own piss through her hair. At least, not on purpose. Her fingers slowly unfolded her uniform, looking for her underwear and becoming completely baffled when she found none. A bit more searching yielded something white and squishy instead, prompting her to pick it up and investigate it. Her hands spread it open and watched it unfold in front of her. Such soft white cotton, absorbent, and it looked like it'd fit her. It had strings and tape on the side to keep itself up with and there was a nice, cute puppy motif on the front.

Then it dawned on her what it was she was holding.

“C-Christa....Is...I...Do you...” Ymir couldn't spit out the words. Her mind was locked as she gripped it tight in her fist, doing her damnedest to keep her back turned to Christa since she said not to peek. If she could see her face, it would be red and sweaty, eyes glazing over.

“I told you, you are as a child. You will dress like one and learn your manners well. If you can do that, then you'll earn your big girl panties back. But until then, you're going to wear that diaper and you're going to like it, missy!” Christa commanded while rinsing herself off and getting up, walking over to Ymir and taking it out of her hand. “Do you need help putting it on?”

“I suppose I don't really have a choice, do I?” sighed Ymir, completely defeated. She handed the diaper in her hand over to Christa and rubbed her forehead with her palm, trying to remember to breathe to keep herself calm and accepting of her circumstance. Whatever makes Christa safe and happy, after all, even if it's indulging her weird, motherly tendencies that seemingly sprung up overnight. Yeah, she was protective of her squad mates before, but this was a level far beyond anything else she'd seen the poor short girl do. Maybe if she just indulged her just this once, it'd get it out of her system. At least she could handle it; Ymir couldn't picture Mikasa or Sasha or such willing to put up with this.

Christa smiled and hummed as she pulled it up and secured it around Ymir's hips. To the tall girl's surprise, it fit her quite well and seemed almost comfortable. Almost being the keyword; this was still new and weird to her, but at least it wouldn't chafe or hurt her. Ymir rubbed the back of her head nervously once more as Christa started to dress Ymir up in her gear straps and uniform, making sure everything was secure and tight. It was like you couldn't even notice it under her pants; maybe she could handle this so long as nobody else was staring at her.

“I suppose this ain't too bad, Christa.” Ymir gave an awkward smile as she pat Christa on the head, still not able to look directly at her. “How long I gotta be in this thing anyways?”

“Until bedtime! We'll see how well you behaved and if you've earned a reprieve then.” Christa held one finger up and shook it towards Ymir, almost as if telling an animal no. “And one other thing; you're not allowed to use the toilet to urinate in. You're using that, no matter how full it gets.”

“What the everlasting fuck is wrong with you, woman!?” thought Ymir, gritting her teeth and fidgeting a bit. “I swear, if I didn't love you so goddamn much I would have been out the door with this stupid thing on your head by now. Fuck, I'll just see how long I can hold it then.” 

Ymir cleared her throat and shook her head out. “Fine. Yeah. Just don't tell the others. They've seen and heard enough as is. Shouldn't games like this be a bit more private?”

“Well, if you behave, that's all you need, since they won't know unless you're acting up and looking suspicious, young lady!” Christa pat Ymir on the ass, making sure the diaper was secure and giving her a good squeeze. “Now, training is going to start soon. I'm on cooking duty today so you'll be without my supervision for a while. Be a good girl and work hard! Some discipline will do you good!”

With that, she pulled the jar back out of the pouch that was with her folded uniform, shaking it, the four coins from earlier still in it. Ymir found her wallet tucked into her jacket, sighing as she dumped her five coin swearing tax in and frowning at how much she'd used up already. She pat Christa again and sighed, managing a small smile as she said her goodbyes.

“Be safe, Christa.” said Ymir, still not being able to quite manage an 'I love you.'

“I will. Behave now and make sure you drink plenty of water before and during exercise! I saw how yellow and dehydrated you were; you're not getting out of this that easy!” Christa grinned, taking her jar and wandering off back towards the mess hall.

Ymir left the bathroom stall, going towards a mirror and checking her teeth again, picking up her hair tie and redoing her ponytail. That's when she noticed something shifting out of the corner of her eye yet again. It better not be Christa with more soap.

She turned around and was met with Sasha's face, grinning as she tore a piece of bread she was holding off and shoving it in her mouth, chewing quickly as she eyed Ymir.

“The hell do you want?” Ymir snarled.

“That's one! Haha!” Sasha beamed. “Christa asked me to make sure I count how many times you swear when she's not around today. I dunno why. Said it's part of training. But that is one!”

“How the hell is hell a swear?” protested Ymir, clasping her mouth and growling at herself once she realized what she'd done. Shit, Christa's mind games were getting to her.

“Three! Man, Ymir, if you keep this up, we're gonna run out of numbers! What happens if you lose, anyways?” Sasha asked.

“I'm not talking about it. Look, I need to go get some water and start exercising. Christa would be pi--- would be angry if I was late.” Ymir barely caught herself, both a first and a feat. 

The two walked outside towards the empty dirt lot they used for conditioning exercises, Sasha following loyally along and forever wondering just what the heck kind of game this was they were playing and if she could join too and what kind of rules and punishments there might be. Maybe next time Christa was doing this she should ask.

Meanwhile, Christa stood alone in the kitchen, enjoying her solitude. She had made sure she had squared the whole building away just for her own use today, grinning as she peeled vegetables and shucked corn. There was enough extra set aside for another large meal, a payment for Sasha for playing babysitter. Playing with Ymir in the tub and giving her a hard time felt so good, so satisfying. Perhaps she could take this further later. Much, much further. The poor girl didn't know what she was more surprised by; how much she was delighting in punishing her dearest Ymir or how wet it was making her. A fap break was needed, either way, before she got this all over everyone's food. That night would be long and interesting indeed. With a sly smile on her face, she hid herself in a corner and slid a hand down her pants, enjoying the idea of Ymir crying for mercy in her lap after a thorough disciplining was showered upon her ass. 

Back at the lot, everyone was lining up and saluting their drill sergeant, awaiting their daily verbal abuse. Ymir, as usual, was able to put on her most sullen expression and get skipped over. Happened all the time with her and a few others who were old enough to have seen some shit. Her eyes just said fuck off and she was free to enjoy those around her breaking down; such sweet, sweet schadenfreude. When it came to break off into teams, she got stuck with Sasha insisting on being her bestest buddy for the day, making the taller girl snarl a bit. Looks like she couldn't escape her after all.

“Look, Sasha. Just don't make any dumb remarks and mind your own business and this day will go smoothly. Am I understood?” huffed Ymir, making a fist and shaking it at Sasha's face in her most earnest manner possible.

Sasha just grinned and nodded, taking a potato out of her pocket and smooshing into her mouth. “Yeah, sure Ymir. Just don't swear and we're cool with whatever!” she said in-between bites, grinning smugly.

The two just stared at each other for a bit before Ymir broke off with Sasha and began to do her after breakfast sit ups and push ups, Sasha finding a nearby barrel to sit on as she watched, counting how many she did out of boredom. Sometimes she pretended to act busy and like she was stretching of punching out an imaginary titan if a higher up came by, but for the most part, she stuck to her babysitter job Christa had given her. Ymir quietly noted to herself that the diaper she'd been saddled with was lighter than it looked and wasn't getting in the way of any of her exercises or training at all and was glad no obvious squishing sounds were coming from it, lest it give her away.

The reminder to stay hydrated rang through Ymir's head a few times, prompting her to stop and take frequent water breaks. The sun bearing down from overhead didn't help, making her chug more than usual and dunk her head in a bucket several times as she jogged around in her full gear. She must have been more dehydrated than she had thought; no matter how much she drank, her bladder wasn't filling at all nor did her kidneys ache or overfill like they usually did after a night of heavy drinking. Oh well, for once this worked in her favor. Perhaps she wouldn't have to piss in this stupid rag after all and could go back to Christa's arms and earn herself a reprieve. For as much as she hated to admit it, even having it on made her a lot more aware of her surroundings and whom may be watching her. This stupid punishment was working and the sooner this got off her, the better.

Somehow, most of the day managed to pass without any of the water working through her. The sun was beginning to set, and once it was down, they'd be done and in the mess hall for dinner and whatnot. She could slip off then and get this taken care of. Ymir had found a good, hard, sturdy tree branch and was doing pull ups and hangs from it, doing her best to look manly and impressive for the lady cadets watching, and throwing a few extra in to mock the men flunking out. It was on one of her last pulls did she suddenly feel gravity take hold of her and do its job, almost all of the water she drank draining rapidly into her bladder and making her drop to the ground, growling.

You had to be fucking kidding her. She was so close to finishing the day off without doing this stupid, humiliating thing and you pick now to do it. If there was a god or gods out there, they were not on her side and were most likely laughing at her misery and how uncomfortable she was. Ymir picked up an apple that had fallen off the tree with her and showed it to Sasha, waiting until she was practically eyefucking it and tossed it as far as she could, watching her dash off hungrily after it. She had precious few seconds before she would catch back up with her, so Ymir bolted and made her way behind a supply shed and made sure nobody could see her. Even Sasha lost track and went inside to eat once she noticed what time it was. Good. She was alone.

A few minutes passed as Ymir squeezed and squirmed her legs quietly, trying to shift and make herself comfortable. Perhaps if she waited it out a bit, Christa would come to her rescue and call this off and let her use a bucket or a toilet like a normal person. But time was ticking away and the sun was growing darker; stars were visibly out now. Wherever Christa was, it wasn't here, and Ymir's body was starting to hurt and heave itself around as she hold her stomach, flushing bright red under her dark freckled face, managing to squat up and spread her legs just in time to feel herself begin to make a huge, hot, wet mess in her diaper, and once that filled up, feeling it trickle down her pants and boots and gear straps. Shit, this felt so gross, so wrong, her whole body shaking as her hairs stood up all over her body, eyes shut tight as she hid her face in her hand, not looking forward to how she was going to clean this up or how she'd keep anyone from finding out. Yet at the same time, an odd wave of relief slowly overcame Ymir's body, relaxing as it finished emptying itself, sitting on her hips and palms as she stared down at her crotch in amazement.

Ymir could only sit glad knowing that everyone else was already at dinner; she could see the lanterns lightning it up from here, and not a single person had left since she started eying it. Her back leaned against the shed and panted. The cold night air was rapidly cooling her piss soaked legs and feet, making her shiver and shake. Perhaps she could make a beeline for the bath and clean up before Christa caught up with....

...Wait, were those footsteps she heard coming near her? Did she miss someone coming out of the building? She looked side to side then up, freezing in place with a pair of wide, surprised eyes.

“C-Christa!” Ymir choked, placing her hands over her crotch and wiggling. She immediately regretted attempting to hide her mess as now her palms and fingers were sticky and soaked in her own cold piss. There was no escape now. “Um, what's up, babe?”

“Are you hiding something from me, young lady? You didn't show up for dinner and now I find you back here with your hands over your bits? Were you doing something naughty out here? Did you ditch training for this?” Christa snorted, crossing her arms as she made a visual note of the dark stains down Ymir's inner legs.

“What the fu----fudge, Christa? Even I have a bit more morals and manners than to sneak off and fap behind everyone's backs!” Ymir blushed, gritting her teeth and shivering a bit.

“Oh, so then you overfilled your diaper like a bad girl, did you? I don't remember giving you permission to wet your pants, young lady!” Christa pouted, encroaching in on Ymir more until she could smell the piss musk coming off her.

“NO!” Ymir shouted, lying, even though it was useless to. A short bit of silence fell over them, weighing on the taller girl, shivering more and feeling just a tad guilty she lied so obviously to Christa. How could she do that to her? “......I mean yes.”

“Alright, we're going to the baths again. There is no way I can have you with me while we eat dinner if you're going to make such a mess of yourself in public! Come now, we can throw your uniform off into the tub next to us. Nobody will be there at this hour anyways.” Christa pulled on Ymir's elbow, avoiding that disgusting hand of hers and pulling her along back to the washroom.

The two stood in the middle of the room and Ymir began to strip, ashamed to even speak, her gear straps and pants peeling off of her, the piss acting as a glue almost and sticking to her own skin badly. Naked and cold, she got back in the tub and let Christa angrily dunk her with plentiful hot water and soap. It felt so good to get all that nasty, rancid piss off of her and to feel warm and clean again, her body relaxing a bit as she let all of it trickle off her and down the drain again.

“You're awfully quiet, young lady.” said Christa, still sounding somewhat annoyed. “Thinking about what you did?”

“Er...” Ymir fidgeted and looked down at her own feet. “Yeah, kind of. Didn't think I'd ever do that.”

“Well, you are in trouble for making a mess of your uniform when I specifically instructed you to keep it in your diaper. I suppose it was a bit of a tall order your first time. However, that doesn't change the fact you lied on top of it!” Christa took the tub and thunked Ymir in the head with it just enough to get her attention.

“Ow! Geeze, shit, sorry Christa. I just...didn't want you to see it, I guess.” Ymir groaned, too tired to care that she slipped up.

“Well, that's four coins more you owe. Sasha came back and told me how many you let slip today; while I am proud of you for keeping it down, you still need to be punished for it and for lying in front of me. Do yo understand?” asked Christa, getting up and sitting on one of the seats the tub offered to crouch on, patting her knees. “Come on, lay your stomach across me.”

The poor taller girl looked at her, confused. She had no way of knowing what Christa was implying or about to do; her past being as hazy as it was too there was no way of knowing if she experienced ths before. Reluctantly she got up and spread her chest across Christa's knees, situating herself, hands and legs dangling. She felt prone and exposed, even though nobody was watching, almost as if she was on display for the whole squad to see. Her cheeks, both on her ass and on her face, began to glow and feel warm under her tan skin, tingling as she squirmed in friend's lap.

Without warning, Christa raised one hand up high and thrust her palm against Ymir's wide, firm ass as hard as she could, making sure to dig her fingertips in after and squeeze, a loud smacking sound echoing in the washroom. Ymir howled loudly in shock, panting a bit as she squirmed her whole body, arms flailing as her toes curled, eyes widening and turning to look up at Christa.

“W-what are you doing? That hurt!” Ymir growled before Christa pinned her head down, holding her by her ponytail and giving her another hard, sharp, fast slap on the ass, squeezing harder and letting her nails scratch where Ymir's ass was glowing the most. The taller girl howled again and wheezed, a bit of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth now as she caught her breath,

“Of course it hurts, young lady! You're being punished! Now take it like a good kid and scream it all out of you! I wanna see tears! Show me you're sorry, Ymir!” Christa said sternly, raising her hand up and giving her friend a triple slap now, barely giving her time to squirm and groan underneath. Ymir's face began to well up, her eyes puffing as she felt tears forming, a few streaking down her face as her voice warped and became hoarse.

“C-Christaaaaaaaa! Noooo!” bawled Ymir as loudly as she could, trying to choke back her tears as she felt two more slaps with nails raking across her raw ass cheeks rain down on her. She choked a bit and coughed up drool down her chin, tears streaming down faster and staining her freckled face. Snot bubbled and filled her nostrils, making its way trickling down her lips as she took another hard slow slap to the ass. Ymir's voice roared in agony as she tried to squirm her way out, blowing snot and tears and smeared them all over her arm, desperate to escape. She had felt pain before, but this was new. And it was humiliating as all fuck. Everyone could probably hear her; the mess hall wasn't too far away, and her voice was loud and obnoxious as usual, especially when it sounded like she was gargling on herself. 

One, two more slaps came down, making sure to scrape at her tailbone too and making it feel sore and raw, Ymir's tears turning into full sobs as she squirmed and pleaded for her mercy.

“I...I'M SORRY! CHRISTAAAAA! I-I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I'M SORRY!” shouted Ymir, in a rare show of honest guilt and apology. 

“Now that's what I was waiting to hear! It sounds like you know the value of telling the truth now!” grinned Christa, sounding far far more sadistic and playful than she did moments ago. She cupped her hand on Ymir's slit and gently stroked it, humming as she did, sticking a fingertip inside and moving it up and down.

Ymir couldn't even protest, her legs instinctively spreading for Christa as she felt her cunt swell up and begin to wet. Was this her way of saying she went a bit far paddling her ass? No matter what it was, it was soothing and her sobs slowly became pants, her groans slowly becoming pleasurable moans, lowering her voice and panting a bit as Christa happily fingered her. Ymir bucked her hips around and helped Christa penetrate her, smiling a bit as she wiped her face on her arm again, calming down rapidly. She grew tighter and wetter until she knew she was about to cum all over Christa's palm, signaling it in her usual way when they played by bucking her ass and hips up in a show of vulnerability.

And that's when Christa knew to take her fingers out and slap her palm into Ymir's slit instead and scratch at it a bit. Ymir's pants and moans became tears again as her arousal ramped up, making her cum as she usually would about how, the pain jolting through her equally with pleasure, her brain and body confused as she cried and groaned in throes of passion all at once, leaking out thick dribbles of girlcum and slumping into Christa's lap, defeated and thoroughly humiliated, hands covering her own face as her cunt trembled.

“C-Christa what the...oh forget it.” snarled Ymir, afraid to sit her ass back down in the tub.

“Alright, your punishment is over. Wait here while I get your change of clothes for the night. You did well; you really look and sound like you learned your lesson, young lady!” Christa sounded so fucking pleased with herself as Ymir climbed off her lap and sort of slumped onto her stomach in the tub, ass up and exposed, it far too raw and red to sit or touch anything. “Thank you for being a good girl for me and taking the whole of your punishment. I knew you were a good girl, Ymir dear.”

The poor humiliated girl lay there in defeat, waiting as the steam from their water kept her warm, wondering just who was going to try to give her shit over this and how best to stomp on their feet when they tried. Part of her, though, namely that bit between her legs, was still warm and shaking. She liked it. She fucking liked every second of that, being rendered helpless against her beloved, completely at her mercy and hurt by her and not someone else. It was almost exhilarating. And for every second she found herself wanting to feel another swat on her ass, she felt at least five seconds of embarrassment at herself for even wanting that.

It was a feeling so complicated.

Christa returned shortly with the usual baggy shirt and baggy pants that Ymir wore like a second skin, complete with another, fresher diaper and a small tube of lotion. The shorter girl squeezed some of the cream out of the tube and began to rub it on Ymir's ass, making the poor spanked girl squirm as it burned in at first, making her gurgle up more snot into the tub. Christa was gentle once more, making sure to only put on what was needed, where it was, and oh so lightly. After a minute, it stopped burning and soothed the redness that had been paddled into, looking up and able to sit a bit easier.

“Heh, I see you brought another one of those in. I gotta sleep in one now, too? What if I wet the bed?” said Ymir, trying to grin and look cocky. Her voice was still tired and strained, and her eyes were only half open now. “I guess it means I'll get my ass swat again. Eh, just help me put it on. You've shown there's no way to say no. May as well please my Christa.”

“That's my young lady! C'mere and give me a big hug and kiss!” beamed Christa as she pulled Ymir in and smooched her on the cheek, the taller girl kissing her forehead in return and hugging her. The two looked in each others eyes as Christa began to diaper her friend again, help her get dressed and leading her back out to the dining hall for a late dinner. On the way there, Ymir just blushed and thought to herself the usual. Marry me, Christa, you stupid mothering dom you.

After a quick, hearty, starch filled meal, prepared by none other than Christa herself, complete with spoon feeding Ymir her peas because dammit the woman needs her fiber and Ymir paying up the four coins she owed in the jar, the two made their way back to the barracks. Everyone was dead asleep, and their usual joined beds sat empty and inviting, waiting for them. They quietly climbed up the stairs into them, Ymir flat on her back as Ymir curled towards her, holding hand in hand as they usually did when they slept, so they could protect each other from bad dreams.

Except tonight was a bit different. Christa wiggled in closer, prompting Ymir to open up an eye and look at her, feeling the tiny girl get in close to her ear and whisper in it.

“Ymir, my young lady. You have one last task for me.” she said in a tone only Ymir would hear.

“Hn? What's up, Christa?” Ymir rubbed her eyes, yawning a bit.

The smaller girl took Ymir's hand and put it up her shirt, prompting both of them to blush brightly and tingle up. Christa wiggled her shirt up and showed Ymir her bare chest, her ample tits hanging out in front of her eyes. Ymir's crotch and chest immediately tightened, feeling it up. Gods, it was so warm and soft. Was her little Christa going to be brave and top her in front of the other women and make them jealous?

“C'mere, suck on them. Suckle long and slow and quiet. Nod off against my bosom.” Christa said, panting a bit, her breath hot on Ymir's earlobe. Who would say no to that? Ymir would get to worship at the chest of the squad's goddess all night and make her happy. It was like a dream come true. She immediately pulled Christa's top up and held her close, latching her lips around one of her nipples and getting a good mouthful of her tit, licking that nipple and holding on as if her life depended on it. She would be lying if she wasn't enjoying this; the idea that they could be caught by Sasha or Annie or Mikasa made it all that much better.

“Your Mama Christa's proud of your progress today, my young lady.” cooed Christa as she pet Ymir's head, holding it in close as she blushed and squirmed, squeezing her thighs and legs together and frotting herself against Ymir's body, her friend's skilled tongue making her fucking hot and wet down below, her young, heavenly cunt feeling overloaded easily as Ymir feasted on her, making the poor little girl cum and buck all too easily a few times over the course of the night, Ymir holding her in close to keep everyone from hearing too easily. Sure, being seen or heard would be fun, but she also wanted to make it hard on them. Earn their free show.

Ymir's body bucked back in response, soaking her diaper with traces of girlcum and juices, sighing in relief as she nuzzled and suckled her friend into multiple, long, deep orgasms. She was more sensitive than she remembered her being. Good for her, she could keep her going all night long if she wanted, and that's just what she intended on doing.

By dawn, the two of them were exhausted from this, their bodies warm as they just collapsed into each others' arms and held tight, nodding off happily. “Goodnight, my young lady Ymir dear. I love you so.”

“Goodnight, Christa. I love you too.”

Of course, with the sun peeking in, they two barely got more than a few hours' sleep, arising groggily alongside their squad mates, just grinning at each other in a mixture of awe and exhaustion. It was worth it. They'd make it through the day somehow. That's what that thick, sludgy army coffee was for anyways. Mikasa just sort of glanced at them as they woke up, knowingly, almost as if telling them with her expression “You two are a pair of sick, disgusting, exhibitionist fucks.” The happy couple took it as a badge of honor as they made their way to the washroom to clean themselves up and make them appear to be in some state of restfulness.

They were the last ones out, of course, giving them a short moment to ponder the day ahead of them.

“You were so good last night, Ymir dear, I think you've earned me stopping all this silly manners training. You grew up so fast!” smiled Christa, latching onto Ymir's arm.

Ymir just turned red and looked the other way, trying her best to sound cool and collected. “Hey. Christa. If it ain't too much trouble, d'ya think we could, er, do this another day or two, maybe? I-I think I'm okay being treated like this. You know. If it's you. Just don't tell anyone or I'll make it worse for you, understood?” With that, she bit her lower lip and exhaled sharply, her hair standing up nervously.

“Ahh! Do you really mean it?” Christa squealed, nuzzling hard against her friend's side.

“Yeah, yeah. Just tell me how long I'm keeping this stupid diaper on before I go and change my mind!”

The two went off to the mess hall for breakfast, arms linked, Ymir happily flipping anyone off who teased them about being married along the way. That was for her to do and you guys to find out never, okay? Mikasa just glanced from the side, sighing, wondering what she did in a past life to be saddled with such freaks in this one.

But Mama Christa and Little Ymir didn't care. They were making the most of their days, no matter how kinky or sin filled, and they were happier and closer for it. The trust between them began to grow even more as they indulged in such play.

They were just really fucking glad Ymir's ass healed quickly.


End file.
